


Map that leads to you

by infinite_cb



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, CEO Park Chanyeol, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, exes!chanbaek, i miss chanbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinite_cb/pseuds/infinite_cb
Summary: He found it, the map that'll lead to why his fiancé left that morning.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	Map that leads to you

**Author's Note:**

> i miss chanbaek so i wrote a fic for them hehe~ also,, english it not my first language so excuse all those that has grammatical errors. enjoy!

Baekhyun wiped his sweat for the third time this day and sighed shakily. He is currently in a company waiting for his name to get called for the interview. This is his last shot and he needs to pass this interview and get this job so he could earn money for his family.

He already went to hundreds of company for an interview but sadly, he always got rejected and this is the last company in his list and if he failed this, he'd really consider being a maintenance worker just to earn money.

"Byun Baekhyun?" he turned to the girl and raised his hand timidly, conscious of the gazes people gave him. "It's your turn, please come inside for your interview." Baekhyun nodded his head and sighed, he'll do his best no matter what.

Baekhyun exited the company, determination evident in his eyes, he surely aced his interview and he is confident, no doubt, that he'll get this job, but that's what he's been thinking for the past few weeks applying for a job so he's not really that sure.

As he was on his way home, he dropped by the convenience store to buy ice cream and release all the pent-up stress that he felt before, during, and after his interview. He went to the freezer and was about to get his favorite strawberry flavored ice cream but someone also grabbed it making him face the said man with a scowl.

"I got this first, mister! Go find another one!" He said, annoyed but the man still didn't want to give it to him. "Excuse me, I got this a second before you did!" the guy looked at him furiously.

Baekhyun was annoyed and frustrated, he really wanted his favorite ice cream but this man is being too annoying. He just dealt with the stress from the interview and he does not want to be stressed for the rest of the day so he just sighed exasperatedly and dropped his hand from the ice cream "Fine, take it." he said and the guy rushed to the cashier, while he grabbed two cookies and cream flavored ice creams.

After paying, he quickly went home knowing that someone will welcome him with open arms and he will forget all the hardships he has faced this day. While he was walking, he already can feel his tireness wore out, he remembers the face of the one who gave him inspiration, motivated him to keep going, and loved him for whoever he is.

"Papa!" he heard his son's voice that made him sigh in contentment, just his voice would make all his stress go away. "I missed you papa! Where have you been?" his son ran his way to him and, as if it was a reflex, he immediately carried him and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you too, baby! Look! I bought some ice cream for you!" he brought his son down and showed him the plastic containing the ice cream. "Where's my kiss?" he pointed at his cheek and smiled.

His son happily kissed his cheek and gave him the warmest smile he had ever seen. "Yay! Ice Cream! Thanks papa, I really wanted an ice cream!" he smiled at his son and stood up when he saw his best friend coming.

"I told you to stop buying him sweets, if he starts having sore throat again, you don't even have money for his medicine." she nags and he does agree with her but tried not to show it.

"It's okay, it's just for today. Right, baby?" His son nodded enthusiastically. Smiling, he gave him the ice cream and ruffled his hair. "I bought this for you though?" He cheekily smiled to her, the woman laughed and pinched his ears.

While they were seated on the table, he started talking about his day and everything that happened during the interview. "I really hope I get hired for this one. I heard they really give a lot of benefits." His bestfriend smiled and held his hand, "Let's really hope you get hired. Your son is tired of eating ramen every single day." They both laughed and he continued rambling about his day.

A week has passed and the company has not called yet, not even once. Baekhyun started to find a part-time job as he was sure that he didn't get hired again. He was on his way to his favorite convenience store as he saw that they were hiring.

While he was entering the store, he bumped into a man holding a beer bottle causing it to crash into pieces. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking at where I was going!" He apologized again and again, trying to pick up the broken glass. "It's okay. I'm in a hurry so I'm going back inside. Just leave it like that." The man replied.

He stood up when the guy entered the store and sighed, feeling more tired than he usually is. He also entered the store and approached the cashier. "Have you found a part-timer yet?" he asked. "Yes, sir. I just forgot to remove it." the girl replied and went to remove the paper. He sighed once again feeling helpless. 

"Looking for a job?" He jumped in surprise when the guy beside him spoke. "Sorry to be rude but, it's none of your business." He smiled sarcastically and walked out. 

"Sir! Wait!" he heard the guy shout. He looked back and started walking faster, "What do you want?!" he shouted back. He was now running and the guy was chasing after him. "Wait! I just need to tell you something! Please!" he stopped at his tracks and looked at the guy, "Fine! But don't come near me!" he distanced himself.

The guy was still panting, tired from all the running they did. "I'm Sehun. Oh Sehun." Baekhyun looked at him curiously, "So? What do you need from me?" the guy was still panting and bent down so he came near to check if he was not having a heart attack or something. 

Sehun looked up at him and smiled, "I think you left this." the taller handed him a folder with his resumé on it. He was about to take it but the guy pulled it back, "On one condition." the guy smirked. He rolled his eyes and put his hand on his hip. "What?"

He handed him a business card and smiled, "Work as an intern in our Marketing Department."

Okay, he's not crazy, he's doing this for his family, for his son. He had been pacing back and forth infront of the company Sehun works at. He's keeps on convincing himself that it is not a scam and the taller seems genuine but to no avail, he's still nervous he thinks he might pass out.

He took a deep breath and decided to enter the company. With shaking hands, he opened the glass door and went to the receptionist. "Um, hi? I'm looking for a guy named Oh Sehun. Does he work here?" the lady looked at him and signaled her hand telling him to wait as she picks up the phone.

The lobby looks so beautiful, as if it was a hotel. Well, not too bad for the largest magazine publishing company in Korea. Men and women in suits were filling up the place, models were walking left and right, and staffs running around. "I'm sorry for that, how may I help you sir?" the receptionist asked and he quickly turned around to answer her. "Um, I'm looking for a guy named Oh Sehun."

"Did you schedule a meeting with him?" the lady asked. Baekhyun shakes his head no and the receptionist looked at him for head to toe. "I'm sorry but if you're a client or a visitor it is a must to call and schedule a meeting first." he nodded his head and bit his lip in embarassment. Maybe the guy was just joking around.

He was about to leave when he heard a voice calling him. "Mr. Byun?" he turned around and he saw Sehun. "I'm glad you came! Did you bring your resumé like I told you?" the smaller nodded his head and showed the envelope he was holding. The taller just smiled and signaled Baekhyun to follow him.

They went inside the elevator and he pressed the 16th floor. The smaller feels so nervous he's afraid he might throw up. He looked at his clothes and it looked so cheap compared to the clothes the other male was wearing. "Um, w-where are we going?" 

"At the Marketing Department just like I told you. They're a bit short in staff right now so they asked me to find an intern to help. I saw your credentials so I thought that you might be our guy." Sehun smiled and he tried to smile back but Baekhyun was sure he just looked constipated.

When they exited the elevator and entered the Marketing Department's Office, he sure got a thousand times more nervous. It wasn't like what he had imagined, it looked like a high quality office and he is not sure if he even belongs there. The staffs were all looking at him so he felt so conscious, it feels like he's being scrutinized then and there.

"Good morning everyone. You already know me but if you still don't, I'm Oh Sehun, editor-in-chief." Baekhyun looked at him as if he grew another head. He wasn't expecting him to be in a high position. "Miss Jieun has been very worried about the staffs and asked me to find an intern to work here so alas, I brought an intern to work for the team." Sehun looked at him as if signaling him to introduce himself but he was so nervous he doesn't think he could speak.

He cleared his throat and faced the staffs, "H-hi everyone! My name is Byun Baekhyun, and I will be an intern here starting today. Please look after me well." he bowed.

"Let's go inside Miss Jieun's office." Sehun lead the way and Baekhyun just followed him. His legs are shaking and he feels like he's gonna trip anytime soon. He entered the big office and saw a woman with round glasses typing in the computer. "What a surprise. I can't believe the Oh Sehun just went inside my office." they both chuckled.

"I got you an intern. Guess we're even now." Sehun laughed. The woman looked at him from his head to his toe and smiled, "You must be Baekhyun. Nice to meet you." he reached for her extended hand and shooked it, he made sure to remove his hands quickly as it may be sweaty from his nervousness.

"Baekhyun, I'll be leaving you in Jieun's hands now. Please take good care of your new intern, Jieun, stop being so bossy." They both bid their goodbyes and Baekhyun can't help but feel scared of his new boss. When they were left alone, Jieun started briefing him about the terms and policies the company has, his salary, and his office hours.

Jieun lead him to his desk and cleared her throat, "Everyone, please be nice and welcoming to our new intern, we are short-staffed so please don't scare him away." They all laughed, including Baekhyun. "Also, Jisoo, please brief Baekhyun on what he's going to do and what he needs to prepare." The girl, Jisoo, nodded her head and Jieun went back to her office again.

"Hi! Baekhyun, right? I'm Jisoo! Nice to meet you!" Baekhyun smiled at her and shooked her hand. "Um, I heard you were going to brief me about what I'm going to do?"

"Oh yes yes! So for now, since it's your first day, you don't have to accomplish lots of tasks." Jisoo started briefing him about the things he needs to do and what he is tasked.

After all that briefing, he started to organize his table, placing his son's photo in his desk so he could be more motivated. "Is that your son?" the girl beside him asked. He looked at her awkwardly and smiled. "He is."

"My name is Chungha by the way." he nodded his head and extended his hands. "I'm Baekhyun." he smiled once again wanting to look polite. Chungha was still staring at the photo frame, as if she is thinking deeply.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, Chungha then averted her attention on him and shooked her head, "No, not at all. He just looks familiar for some reason." she smiled making him smile back. "What's his name?"

"Youngjae." he replied, smiling fondly to the photo. "How old is he?" 

"He's turning six next month." the girl smiled again, "Sorry, I must've interrupted you, please continue what you were doing." he nodded his head and contiued taking out his things. He hopes he could get along well with his workmates.

When it was time for him to go home, he contacted bis bestfriend, Jennie. Whenever he's not at home, his son is helping out in the library where she works at but if he has school, he just stops by the library to eat with Jennie. He raised his son very independently since he's a single working parent. 

Youngjae can go to school alone and he is very well-known at their neighbourhood because since it's small, his son is friends with all their neighbours' kids. When he entered the library, he quickly noticed his son seating on a table doing his homework. 

"Youngjae!" he whispered, making sure to not bother all the people inside. His son looked at him excitedly and hugged him, "Papa, look! I got a perfect score on our quiz today!" he showed him the test paper and Baekhyun can't be prouder. "Wow! Good job baby!" he kissed his son's forehead.

"Noona is almost done with her shift, she said we'll eat dinner after." Baekhyun smiled at that, Jennie is really nice and affectionate towards his son, he is so lucky to have a best friend like her. "Oh! Who's this?" he looked at the owner of the voice, rolled his eyes jokingly and smiled, "The one and only."

"Wow, I can't believe you're here to eat dinner with this munchkin and I." She chuckled and pinched his son's nose. "Yeah, I got my job done early so they allowed me to come home since it's my first day." 

She looked at him wide-eyed, "Wait, job? You mean, you got a effing job?!" She excitedly said, he laughed at that and nodded his head, "Yeah, I work as an intern in the marketing department." Her mouth dropped in surprise and she started to wiggle her arms excitedly.

"What's the name of the company?" she asked before drinking the water beside her, "TPPC." Jennie coughed and the water she drank went out of her mouth, "WHAT? TPPC as in The Park's?" she exclaimed and he nodded his head.

"Oh my god, jj! Your papa is now rich!" she exclaimed while looking at his son with so much enthusiasm. "Calm down, jen. I'm just an intern, not an editor or something." he chuckled but she still looked so excited, "Still! We're talking about The Park's here! It's my dream to work there you know? you are a one lucky man."

They both talked about their day and his son's day, he can't help but smile fondly while looking at him, he's tired but everytime he looks at his son, he regains his energy. "I'll just go to the restroom." Jennie stood up and went to the restroom, he just seats and look at his son while occassionally feeding him some corn that he ordered.

"Papa, where's my other dad or mom?" his son asked. Baekhyun got taken aback by his son's question, his mouth opened and closed, not being able to answer. "The kids are making fun of me saying I only have one dad but they have two or a mom and a dad." his son drank his water and looked at him innocently.

"Your dad is somewhere far away, baby. You see the moon over there? He's there watching above us." he lied, trying to make his son feel better, there is no possible way for Baekhyun to be even stay in contact with Youngjae's father. His son doesn't deserve to be involved in that mess. "Tell the kids making fun of you that you don't have to have two parents to make you happy" he caressed his son's hair, smiling fondly at him.

While they were on their way home, Youngjae fell asleep on his arms. Jennie and him went to their house quietly, the girl sensing something so she doesn't speak. "Jennie." 

"Hm?" she hummed, looling cautiously at him. "The kids are making fun of Youngjae because he has a single parent." he says, brows furrowing and his lips forming a pout. "I feel so bad, making him go through this complicated situation." She patted his back and looked at him while pouting.

"Kids these days, really. Why do they even have to make fun of him? It's not funny at all! Their parents should teach them manners!" she said, annoyed. She has seen Youngjae grew up and she knows Baekhyun had been nothing but a great father to him. They don't deserve to go through whatever they're going through.

When they reached Jennie's house, she couldn't go inside, knowing Baekhyun will probably cry to himself and she doesn't want Baekhyun to go through that alone but he keeps on insisting that he can manage so in the end, she didn't have a choice but to go inside.

The moment Baekhyun arrived in his department, he is bombarded with all the papers he has to go through and all the tasks he had to accomplish. There were piles of folders in his desk for him to review, he thinks that he will surely go home late.

After he ate his lunch, he once again started to work and go through hundreds of folders so he can go home in time. "Baekhyun!" he heard his boss call him in her office. He knocked and went inside, "You called for me, miss?"

"Bring this to the president's office. This is all the resumé of the models for this month's issue and all he needs is to pick whoever he wants to be the main model." He nodded at her and bit his lip nervously, it is just his second day and he's going to meet the president already.

When his elevator stopped at the 32nd floor, he went straight to the president's secretary. "Um, excuse me? I was asked by Miss Jieun from the marketing team to give this to the president." the secretary looked at the folder and gave it back to him. "Do you mind if you're the one to give this to him? I just need to make a call." he nodded his head and went inside the President's office. He stood there awkwardly waiting for the president to comeback.

He heard the door opened and he faced the president. "Um, g-good afternoon sir. This is the—" he got interrupted when the president spoke, "Baek?" he looked at the president and his jaw dropped because of surprise. It's a face he'll never forget.

"Chanyeol.." he muttered, surprise evident on both of their faces. "Y-you're the president?" he asked although the answer is already obvious. "Woah, long time no see. I didn't expect you to be here." Baekhyun scratched the back of his neck, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah, me neither." he awkwardly shuffled to get to Chanyeol's desk. "Um, so here's the models that the marketing team decided on for this month's issue, miss Jieun told me to give this to you and pick the main model that you like." Chanyeol took the folder and looked at it. He stood there, keeping his tears at bay. He still vividly remembers all the pain he felt when he left. It was unbearable.

"Thanks. I'll notify Jieun when I am done deciding." He took it as his cue to leave, he hurriedly went inside the elevator. When he reached the 16th floor, he rushes to the comfort room and went inside a cubicle and there, he cried the tears he kept to himself for six years.

He can never forget the hurt and the pain they both needed to go through before Youngjae was born, it was mentally exhausting. When he was sure he was not going to cry anymore, he washed his face, making sure the redness in his eyes aren't visible anymore.

Chanyeol has cut off all his contacts to his family and everyone associating them. The moment his grandmother died and they started pressuring him to inherit their family business, he ran away. He didn't want to face the responsibility and he didn't want to inherit their business, he wanted to follow his dreams.

But, his sister never abandoned him, when he decided to ran away, his sister tried to find him and even took care of him even if he chose to turn his back on them. So for him, the only family he has is his sister, the one who loved him the most when he was in the darkest phase of his life.

Eventually, he went back to his family and they welcomed him with opened arms. They cried so much everyone in the house has red puffy eyes. He still laughs about it everytime he remembers it, it was a nice memory for him.

Now, he's the president of their family's business and he can't be more happy and contented, but when he saw that face, the face that he will never forget, a face that he longed for years. The urge to hug Baekhyun when he saw him was so strong he had to keep a distance between the both of them.

It was still a mystery for him why Baekhyun left. He still remembers so clearly the day the smaller broke things off between them He just left his engagement ring and a note that says, 'I'm sorry. You deserve someone better.' His life was a mess when he left, he didn't want to do anything and he felt so dead inside.

But that was six years ago, he moved on and he's happy with his life. He forgave Baekhyun even when he didn't apologize, he thought that it was better for him if he let the pain in the past go. But he still felt that itch, the itch to be with Baekhyun, the itch to be with him again. He's a fool for him.

So he does what an irrational person do, call his secretary to find some information about him. 

He heard a knock on the door so he looked at it and saw his secretary, "Sir? I found the information about Byun Baekhyun from the marketing team." he sat up straight and signaled his secretary to come inside. "So?"

"Turns out he's an intern and it's his second day today. My friend there told me that Sir Sehun brought him there." He nodded his haid and smiled, "You told me you're applying for a maternity leave, right?" he asked and his secretary nodded, "Ask Sehun to come here."

When Sehun entered his office, he quickly rolled his eyes at him. "What are you up to again Mr. Park? Seriously Chanyeol, I'm so tired of your games." he sighed but Chanyeol chuckled, "Is that how you treat your boss?"

"Whatever. I still have a lot to do so tell me whatever you want." he sat up straight and cleared his throat, "How's the secretary hunting doing?" The male grumbled and glared at him. "You made me go up here to ask that? You could've called me."

"Anyways, I found a great candidate." his eyes twinkled in mischief. "You know Byun Baekhyun, right? I want him to be my secretary." 

"No! Jieun would kill me. They're short-staffed and if I suddenly pull out Baekhyun she'd put my hair on fire." he sat on the couch across his desk, brows furrowed in fear of getting his hair set on fire by the devil herself. "Don't worry, I'll talk to her so start finding another intern." the male grumbled at that but he just nodded. No one wins over Chanyeol.

On his way home, he decided to stop by Jieun's office to tell her about his decision. The girl is obviously scary but he is sure she'd let him pull out Baekhyun. It was almost night time so he knew the male would not be there but he was surprised to see him on his desk typing.

When he entered the department, everyone bowed at him. His eyes met Baekhyun and the latter quickly looked away. He entered Jieun's office and sat infront of her. "Sup, Ji!"

She nodded at him, busy writing something on a paper. She removed her glasses and looked at him, "Hey. You need something?" he gave her the folder and she took it, looking at the paper inside. "What a surprise, you went down here to just give this to me?"

"Yep and I have a favor to ask." she nodded and signaled him to go on. "I'm taking the intern to be my secretary." Jieun looked at him as if he grew a third head. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope." he smiled and she frowned and glared at him, "Chanyeol! Can't you see? We're short-staffed and you're taking away an employee of mine?" he pouted at that, he knew it would not be easy to make her agree.

"Please? I'm going to find an intern for you." she looked at him and scowled, "You better! Baekhyun's a really talented one, I saw his credentials." Chanyeol nodded at that, as if agreeing, he went to the same university as Baekhyun.

"Well, I'll notify him about his transfer tomorrow, make sure you'll find a replacement by then." he nodded and chuckled, "Don't doubt Sehun's skills."

Baekhyun was opening his door when his phone vibrated, indicating that someone was calling him. "BAEKHYUN OH MY GOD YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS!" he heard Jennie exclaim.

"What is it? and please, lower down your voice, my ears are ringing because of you." he heard her squealing in excitement. "There's a job opening in tppc! Oh my god it's my time!" he can't help but smile at that, it's always have been Jennie's dream to work in a publishing company.

"Wow! You're going to apply, right?" he asked excitedly. "Are you crazy? Of course I will!" he can hear her jumping in her bed.

They continued to talk about their days and how his son was telling Jennie that no one is making fun of him after he told them what Baekhyun said. That made him think about Chanyeol again. When he saw him today, he can't help but fear that he'll know about Youngjae, and knowing how powerful he and his family is he might take away his son from him, he can't imagine a life without his son.

"Baekhyun! Hello?" he snapped out of his thoughts and shooked his head, "Eung?'

"Are you sleepy? I'm sorry, I'll let you sleep now, mister." he chuckled at that and ended the call. 

He sighed and went to the room to get clothes for him to change, he noticed that his son isn't in the bed so he went outside again. He looked at the bathroom and didn't find him there, he checked to see if he was in the study room and alas, his son was there, asleep on the desk while still holding a crayon.

When he hoisted him up to carry him to their room, he noticed the page of the book his son was coloring. The instruction says to draw his family and his son draw him holding his son's hand, Jennie is in the back holding something on her hand, above her wrote 'not my mom' and he chuckled at that.

After he laid him down the bed, he made sure to text Jennie about what Youngjae drew, for sure she'd brag about it to her parents. He looked at his son again and kissed his forehead. He'll make sure that no one will take him away, ever.

When he arrived at work in the morning, he was welcomed by his boss telling him that they have something to discuss. He went inside her office and stood nervously. "You're being transferred." she says making Baekhyun's eyes turn wide. "W-what do you mean?"

"I have been notified that you will start working as the president's secretary starting today." Baekhyun's jaw dropped at what she says, knowing that Chanyeol is the president, he can't possibly work with him. "Is that already final?" he asked, fingers crossed as if begging all the gods to say no.

"Yes, it has been decided. You can talk it out with the president when you transfer later. There will be someone to help you move your things up there. Any questions?" he wants to object about the transfer but he knows he can't do anything so he'll just ask Chanyeol about it, for sure he is also opposed to this idea.

After they placed his things on his new desk, the secretary's desk, he went to the president's room to talk with Chanyeol. He knocked on the door, went i side and greeted Chanyeol. "Good afternoon, sir. I'm the new secretary, have you been notified?"

The male infront of him nodded, "Yes. I'm looking forward to working with you." he sat in the couch and faced him, he tried his best to look serious. "Are you sure about this? Do you really want to work with me, Chanyeol?" the latter placed his phone down and looked at him directly in the eye, "I don't see anything wrong with it, Mr. Byun, and besides it's only just for three months."

Baekhyun sighed knowing he can't convince the latter to cancel the transfer, "How much is my salary?" Chanyeol looked quite taken aback about what he asked but quickly recovered. "Are the benefits better here?" he asked once again.

They discussed about his tasks, his salary and the benefits that comes with that position. When they were done discussing about it, he excused himself to fix and place his things on his desk.

He placed his things in his desk and made sure it was organized, he brought out the photo of his son, contemplating on whether to put it or not. After a lot of thinking, he decided to just keep it on the cabinet, underneath all the papers scattered on it.

"Baekhyun, right?" he flinched in surprise when someone suddenly spoke. He looked up and saw the former secretary smiling at him. "Hi, good morning." he greeted back.

She briefed him about the schedule of the president and what tasks he has to accomplish as his secretary. He listed it all in his phone to make sure that he would not forget a single thing.

When they were in the car driving back to the president's house, Jennie was texting him that she passed her interview and they should celebrate with Youngjae. Baekhyun liked the idea but he wasn't sure if he can go home early. "Baekhyun, I have a dinner meeting at 7:00, right?"

He looked at his list and nodded, "Yes, sir. But Yerin told me that you pushed it back for tomorrow?" Chanyeol nodded and smiled at him, he looked away, not wanting to see that sight. "Wait, did she cancel the reservation at the restaurant?"

After exchaging texts with the former secretary, it turned out that she forgot to cancel it. "There was a mistake, sir. She just told me that she forgot to cancel it." 

"Really? Let's just go there and eat dinner then. It might be a bad precedent if I didn't show up at my reservation." the smaller just nodded but deep inside he's opposed to the idea, the thought that he'll eat with Chanyeol again just like the old times made his heart flutter, a feeling that the male never want to feel again.

While eating dinner, Baekhyun can't help but check his phone every minute. It's getting late and Jennie still hasn't updated him about his son. He also checks his watch time to time, feeling anxious that he might go home late and Youngjae will be left alone in the house at night.

"Baekhyun, are you okay? You look nervous." Chanyeol pointed out. The latter sat up straight and cleared his throat, "I'm fine, sir. Just a little worried about the time."

"Why? Is someone waiting for you to go home?" the taller asked, and Baekhyun not in his right mind replied with a swift 'yes'. When he realized what he said, he looked at Chanyeol wide-eyed but the taller just laughed. "I'm sorry, I didn't know about it. Let's go, then?" Even if the smaller felt bad about ruining the president's dinner, he still felt more worried about his son, so he agreed and went back to the car.

"Kyungmin? Please drive Baekhyun to his house first. He's in a hurry."

Chanyeol looks at his reflection in the mirror, he just showered and he wanted to put a moisturizer in his face. His mind kept going back to the dinner he and Baekhyun had. When he answered yes to his question back there, does it actually means he's in a relationship or he's married? He can't help but feel sad about it, he loved Baekhyun with all his heart to the point that he feels like being involved with someone else romantically is wrong.

He wished he knew why the latter left back then, he wanted to ask him over dinner but he lost his focus and just watched Baekhyun stare worriedly at his phone. Sitting across the latter made him feel things, he felt giddy, and nervous at the same time. He missed the male so much all he wanted to do was have a breakdown infront of him and beg him to come back. He badly wanted to hold his hand and tell him that he still loves him, that he'll change whatever he hates about him. He was so desperate, he really wanted to tell the male to come back to him.

The relationship he and Baekhyun had was so beautiful, it was as if they were a puzzle that fits each other's missing pieces. He wanted to spend his future with him, to spend his life forever by his side and build a family. Baekhyun was his life, his refuge when things get tough, his happiness, his everything. When he left, he took Chanyeol's heart with him.

He looked back at the day before Baekhyun left, the smile the latter gave him before waving goodbye to go to the hospital to have his check up, promising to return to cook dinner for him. The night Baekhyun came back, he still had the same smile he had last morning and his eyes twinkled just like how it does every single day. They ate dinner with him just appreciating his fiancé's face. If he knew it would be the last time, he should've held him closer that night, he should've kissed him better, then maybe he would not have left.

When he woke up the next morning, it was just like any other day, he was smiling brightly expecting to see his Baekhyun in the kitchen, but he never saw him there. He found it weird but didn't pay much attention to it, maybe he was in the bathroom, he thought. But looking at it now, it was weird because Baekhyun was never a morning person, he struggled waking up during the morning, that's why Chanyeol is always the one who cooked breakfast.

That's when Chanyeol saw a familiar ring on the kitchen counter, he came closer to look at it when he saw his fiancé's engagement ring along with the note. He looked at it, his heart beating erratically in his chest, he couldn't have left him, right? But he was wrong, he never saw him after that.

He was panicking, he called his sister, asking if Baekhyun was there, his sister said no, making him panic even more. Adrenaline was flowing in his blood, he ran toward his car to go to Baekhyun's father's house, he called Baekhyun again and again but his phone was off. His mind was hazy, memories of Baekhyun smiling at him that night flashed his mind, he acted normal yesterday night, he didn't sense anything wrong.

When he arrived at the male's father's house, it was not there anymore, a big 'for sale' sign was placed and he lost his mind there. His legs withered, and he fell on the ground, where did his Baekhyun go? He was going crazy every minute, he can't imagine going through life without his fiancé, what was wrong?

Chanyeol ended up kneeling in the ground infront of the house for an hour, the sun was up in the sky and the weather was beautiful, it was perfect for a picnic date, but his date was missing. He went back to his car and sat there for another four hours just crying his eyes out, Baekhyun's face appearing at the back of his mind, he misses him.

He couldn't go back to their shared house knowing Baekhyun would not be there. He decided to go to his parents' house, crying when he saw his mom's smiling face. His mom hugged him as they both fell on the ground, his mom asking him what was wrong, and he couldn't even mutter any word because he was crying so hard, all he could say was his fiancé's name.

It was a hard time for him and his family, seeing their youngest, their baby, so broken. Chanyeol couldn't even leave his room, he just stayed there and cried his eyes out, his heart ached so much, he wanted to see his Baekhyun. He called him nonstop, begging him to comeback, telling him that he loves him so much, and even asking him to just say goodbye and he could leave again, but Baekhyun never answered.

A week after that, Chanyeol's grandmother passed away in the hospital, the doctors told them that she had an heart attack that lead to her death. He couldn't help but fall to the ground, he was kneeling with his head on the floor, and he just started bawling his eyes out. He screamed and sobbed, it hurted to much, he lost both his favorite people in a span of two weeks. How did they expect him to stay sane?

Even when the days passed, he still couldn't function properly. His night was filled with tears and just looking at Baekhyun's pictures, he wished he was there to hug him and tell him that everything would be okay. Sometimes, he'd have a nightmare where he's lying in the bed and he couldn't move, while Baekhyun was standing in the door, bidding goodbye. He wanted to stop him, but he couldn't move, it's as if he was paralyzed. 

He would be woken up by his mom, and he would cry in her shoulder, just crying and muttering Baekhyun's name. It hurted so much, why did he had to left him? his mother would cry alongside with him, patting his back, telling him that it will all pass.

He was snapped back to reality when his phone rang. He looked at himself at the mirror, his cheeks were wet because of his tears, his eyes were red, his nose was runny. Seven years had passed, but he it felt like it was just yesterday. 

He grabbed his phone and answered, sniffing. "Hello?" the line was silent, he looked at the caller ID name and noticed that it was an unknown number, "Excuse me? Hello?"

He never expected to hear the voice that answered, "Um, hello? This is Baekhyun."

He sniffed, wiping his tears quickly, as if he could see him, "Hey. What's up?" his voice was kind of different because he just cried, he hoped Baekhyun would not notice it though. But, well, jokes on him because the latter knew him well.

"I'm sorry is it a bad time?" the latter's voice had a hint of worry in it, and Chanyeol hoped he hadn't noticed it. The urge to run to the latter was so strong, he couldn't just say another word because his voice will crack, and for sure he would start crying again.

"Yeah. Please just text me." his voice was strained, he was obviously holding back his tears. He ended the call swiftly and exhaled, it had felt like he stopped breathing. He just started crying and sobbing again, his heart itched to hear voice again, because he knew, it's where he finds comfort. He wanted to run to him, even though it's not possible.

He received a text from Baekhyun saying that the photoshoot for the model of their new issue would be tomorrow. He replied with an okay and closed his phone but another text followed, 'Chanyeol? I'm sorry.' Perhaps, he failed to sleep that night, and just cried.

Baekhyun made sure that his son arrived in his school safely before getting ready for the day. There was a photoshoot today so he's sure they would be there for the whole day today, it was for the front cover of the magazine so the CEO should be there to monitor it, well it was not really needed, but Yerin said that Chanyeol preferred to monitor it.

While he was taking a bath, his mind travelled to the call he had with Chanyeol last night. When the male answered, he almost had an heart attack, it felt like it was so long since he last heard the male's voice. He sounded like he just cried, and it broke his heart, his mouth itched to ask him why, but the male sounded so broken when he asked him to just text him.

Even though, he tried to forget how Chanyeol's voice sounded he couldn't, he just couldn't. He was so mad at himself, at the circumstances. If he could, he'd run back to Chanyeol's arms again but he couldn't, his guilt was eating him up. He's so annoyed at himself, he couldn't believe he hurted the person who loved him the most. 

When he finished getting ready, he waited outside his apartment building for Kyungmin, the president's driver. He was fiddling with his fingers, thinking about how he'd react when he'll see Chanyeol again. The first thought that came to mind was to give him a hug, but he quickly brushed it off, he doesn't have the right to do that.

The car arrived, he entered and smiled at the driver before briefing him where to go and what to do today. He was telling him about the personal dinner Chanyeol will have with his sister when his eye caught the convenience store ahead of them. 

"Stop!" he exclaimed, the driver hit the brakes hard and he almost flew to the front seat. "I'm sorry! I was so surprised I hitted the brakes hard." the driver apologized but Baekhyun just smiled and told him it was okay eventhough his neck was kind of aching.

He went inside the convenience store and went to the yogurt and milk section, he grabbed Chanyeol's favorite, the strawberry milk. Back then, he'd buy these for him when he was sad and needed comfort, it was his favorite and it became Chanyeol's because of how often he would drink it.

When they arrived at Chanyeol's house, he felt even more nervous than he was a while ago. As he took a step, memories flooded his mind, he felt his tears nearing. This place was so familiar, so fcking familiar, he almost wanted to turn around and run away. 

Chanyeol was still living on their shared house, the house he used to sleep in, the house he used to go home to, but now, it's not his anymore. When he entered, Baekhyun almost cried, the house still looked like the same, nothing ever changed except the pictures that used to be in the wall.

He left the living room, and went straight to the male's room, the room they used to share. He was about to knock when the latter opened the door, "Yerin, I told you to—" he stopped in his words when he saw Baekhyun.

"I'm sorry, I must've forgotten that I changed secretaries." he chuckled ans scratched the back of his neck. Before he could even get a peek of the bedroom, the latter closed the door swiftly, making Baekhyun flinch. "Let's go, shall we?" 

Baekhyun nodded and followed after him, passing by the furniture on the house that he remembered shopping for with Chanyeol. It was torture for him, every step he took, guilt ate him. He snapped back to his senses when he felt the tie on his pocket, Yerin gave it to him last time and told him that Chanyeol likes that tie and wears it every time he had to go on a photoshoot, it was a lucky charm, she said.

It was the tie he gave him for his birthday, when his grandmother announced that he'll inherit the family business. He gave it to him because he thought it'd look cool on him. He remembers that day vividly, one of his memorable moments with Chanyeol, just thinking about it makes him smile. 

"Um, sir?" he called when he noticed the the male was opening the door without a tie on. He didn't want to do it, he didn't want to make it harder for him and Chanyeol, but it was his job, and well, the male still didn't know how to wear a tie. When the male looked back at him, he noticed his swollen eyes, and he immediately looked down, his guilt will eat him alive if he kept staring.

"Let me just—" he stopped his words and came closer, Chanyeol took a step back in surprise. He stood on his tiptoe and wore the tie on him, the latter's eyes was so big, he resembled an owl. He bit his lip to stop him from smiling, it would not be appropriate if he did.

While he was tying his tie, he smiled remembering that it would be the first time he'll see that Chanyeol is wearing the tie he gave him. It felt like they were back in the past. He badly wants to go back on the past and stop the time, he misses his Chanyeol.

"You look good with this tie on, it suits you. The one who gave this to you surely had a great fashion sense." Baekhyun teased, not thinking about what he's saying. But when he realized what he said, they look at each other wide-eyed, what he said caught him both off guard. "I-i'm s-sorry, I-i—" he was interruoted when Chanyeol spoke with a deep voice, "Don't—don't say those kind of things. It annoys me." the latter walked out, leaving the guily Baekhyun fiddling with his fingers.

A lot has changed, he thought. Even if it was the same house, and the same furniture, it wasn't the same circumstances. It's different now. 

Little did he know, if Chanyeol just opened the bedroom door a bit wider, he would've seen his picture on the nightstand.

When they arrived at the photoshoot location, there was an obvious tension between them. They both tried to ignore it, and stay professional but they couldn't so they just ignored each other's presence. With Baekhyun making small talks with the driver and Chanyeol calling his sister about the dinner.

The location was in a studio near the company, it was like any ither studio except that it was heavily guarded, as if it was a company. Later, the driver explained that the photographers actually works in there and there is a huge chance that someone might enter and leak the pictures. 

When they entered, everyone bowed to Chanyeol. He was greeting a lot of staffs that it felt like he was holding a fanmeeting. They went straight to the waiting room for the model to greet him when he noticed the name on the door, it wrote 'Kim Kai' in the door. He tensed and just stared blankly at it before the photographer opened the door and he met the pair of eyes that brings anger to his heart everytime he looked at them.

"Good Morning! I am Park Chanyeol, the CEO of The Park's. I'm looking forward into working with you." the male introduced himself and Kai shakes his hand with a smile. Baekhyun was still hiding on the back of the CEO in hopes that the model won't see him and accidentally say something infront of Chanyeol.

But the tall giant didn't seem to understand what he was doing and moved beside the hiding male behind him. He looked up and met the model's eyes and it immediately twinkled in delight while his eyes was almost glaring at him. He looked away but he still felt eyes on him, he's so mad he might combust.

Chanyeol noticed how the model's eyes twinkled and the delight his eyes showed. He felt annoyed that he was looking at Baekhyun as if he was so happy to see him, as if he wanted to ask him out or something. It made him mad, no one can look at Baekhyun like that. He wanted to punch the guy's face but he held himself back.

"You must be busy, I'm sorry to interrupt, we'll be going now." he muttered and grabbed Baekhyun's wrist to lead him to their own waiting room. He is so furious he wants to grab his hair in anger. When they reached the waiting room and the photographer left them, he couldn't help but let out his anger.

He looked at Baekhyun and started to grumble, "Why the hell is he looking at you like that? What is he? attracted to you? God! what an annoying bastard—", he stopped when he saw Baekhyun innocently looking at him as if he had no idea on what had happened back there.

It made him more annoyed and mad at the both himself and that model. Why is he so annoyed? It's not like it's his boyfriend. He stomped, crossed his hands on his chest, and went outside the waiting room, leaving the dumbfounded male in the waiting room asking himself what just happened.

When the photoshoot started, the secretary couldn't watch it, he gets mad everytime he sees his face, he wants to just punch it. The male beside him felt the same, but he's getting mad because he's jealous, he keeps on noticing that the model keeps looking at Baekhyun in between his shots.

After the first shots, the photographer indicated a break for the model and the staffs. He noticed that the Kai guy was going to approach Baekhyun and he can't let that guy just flirt with him. So because his mouth acts before he even thinks, he shouted his secretary's name so loud everybody in the studio flinched in surprise. "BAEKHYUN!"

When he noticed the stares he was getting, he got flustered, he didn't plan anything after. He scratched his neck, not knowing what to say and he decided to just blurt whatever came to his mind. "Get me a d-drink." he stuttered not knowing what to do.

The male nodded and exited the studio, he exhaled and looked at everyone staring at him and smiled, signaling them to continue what they were doing. He looked at the model and noticed that he was on his way back to his waiting room and Chanyeol smiled in victory at that.

Baekhyun grabbed the strawberry milk that he bought on the convenience store and decided to just give it to Chanyeol. He did not give it a while ago because he thought that it would cross the line. He smiled again at the driver and walked back to the studio. He went to the restroom first to wash his hands when he saw the male model leaning on the door of the restroom. He sighed and decided to ignore him, not wanting any trouble.

But the model did not gave up and grabbed his wrist, stopping the male on his tracks. He felt his back on the wall and he immediately glared at the man infront of him. "Let's talk."

"We have nothing to talk about, Jongin." he says and tried to escape the guy's grasp but he was much stronger than him. "Please. Let's talk about Youngjae." his mouth opened wide in shock, the audacity of this guy to even say his son's name with his annoying mouth.

"I have nothing to tell you, don't involve my son in your mess." he glared at the model, every fiber of his body filled with anger. If he does not stop talking, he might actually consider punching him.

The latter scoffed at him, "Your son? He's—", he was interrupted when a male suddenly spoke, "Is there any problem here?", it was Chanyeol. The taller male looked at the scene infront of him, Baekhyun trapped in the wall because of the guy's grasp. He feels so annoyed, how dare he touch Baekhyun?

"No, sir. Kai here was about to leave." Baekhyun replied, signaling the model to leave. He got out of his grasp and was about to leave when the model grabbed his wrist again. "No. We're not done speaking."

Okay, that was the last straw, he removed the hands on his wrist, and glared at the male. "We're done speaking, Jongin. I don't care if you have nothing better to do than annoy and harass me, but I have a job to fcking do." he walks away.

Kai attempted to follow after him when he was stopped by Chanyeol, "Leave him alone." the male glared at him but the model just looked at him smugly, "Get lost. Stay out of my business." he was about to say something again when Baekhyun spoke, "Don't you dare speak to Chanyeol that way. You have no right."

He just followed Baekhyun to the waiting room, he wanted to say thank you for defending him. While staring at his back, he felt lonely, it was as if the short male was turning his back on him, and it made him feel sad as the seconds pass by. He decided to catch up to him and walk beside him, it's his way of telling the latter that he'll be by his side.

It's crazy how he wants to be near Baekhyun when he should be cursing him for leaving without a goodbye. He imagined this scenario in his head over the years, he thought he'll be a crying mess when he sees him again, he thought he'll be so mad that he'll curse him every chance he gets but, now that he is actually infront of him for real, he can't help but feel the urge to hug him and take him home.

He truly is a fool for Baekhyun. He loves him so much to the point where he just wants to forget what happened im the past and just run back to him. Even though the circumstances are different, his feelings never changed.

When they were wrapping up the photoshoot, Chanyeol and Baekhyun stayed behind to choose the perfect shots that was suitable for the magazine cover. Although the taller male hated the model's guts, he has to admit that he has a great skill when it comes to photoshoots. 

They were in the waiting room waiting for the flashdrive containing the pictures that will be used in the magazine, Chanyeol likes to look at it and point out where to put it because he kinda is a perfectionist. While waiting for it, his secretary was just browsing at his notebook, looking at the future schedules the male has and wincing whenever he looks at a packed one. 

The taller male was staring at him, his mind repeating the scenario that happened in the afternoon where the Kai guy and Baekhyun was talking. He heard the male saying something about 'my son' as he called. Were they on a secret relationship? What if they were married? worse, what if they have a son together?

He's dying in curiousity, he wants to know what happened between the two of them, why Baekhyun was pissed off at him, and who is the son that Baekhyun refers to as his? "Um, Baek?" the male looked up at him, and he felt even more nervous, he contemplated of he really want to know the truth, "Yes, sir?"

"What's with you and the model a while ago?" he asked, the latter looked surprised that he asked, he opened and closed his mouth as if wanting to say something. Before he could say anything though, the latter's phone rang. "Hello?"

He watched him once again, it's such a shame that he didn't hear his explanation, he's dying of curiousity. Would he be okay if he actually tells him that Kai is his husband or something? he would not be, of course, but that would actually help him get over the latter.

"What do you mean? Where is that? Okay. I'll be right there, don't worry." the latter's brow was furrowed, he was worried. He quickly grabbed his coat and made a move to open the door when the taller male stooped him, "Where are you going?" he asked and the shorter male faced him, eyes full of worry and tears on the verge to flow out. "I have to go."

"I'll bring you there." he also grabbed his coat and opened the door. He does not know why the latter is acting this way but he does not want to see him cry, he'll do everything to stop him fr crying. "Where are you going?", he asked. "Hospital."

They were rushing to the hospital and he could notice the anxiousness of the male beside him. He was fiddling his fingers and biting his nails from time to time. He kept on looking around and bouncing his legs like he was nervous. He patted his back and he immediately felt the latter relax, as if his touch was comforting him.

When they reached the hospital, Baekhyun immediately went out. He was going to leave for his dinner with his sister when he noticed that Baekhyun left his scarf, it was a cold day and the latter hated the cold, he needs the scarf or else he'll catch a cold. Deciding to just give it to him, Chanyeol followed suit amd ran towards the emergency.

He was about to enter when he saw Baekhyun hugging a girl. What's worse was that there was a child in the hospital bed. His heart started thumping, he saw the girl sit down and hold the child's hands. No way. There is no way Baekhyun could've married a girl. Is that their son? Baekhyun actually has a son? It couldn't be a younger brother, if Baekhyun has one he would've known. He knew him since forever.

Dejectedly walking back to the car, he asked the driver to drove him to the restaurant he's supposed to be at. He could not forget Baekhyun hugging the girl, he feels like a fool for actually thinking that there was a chance between him and his former lover. It pains him to know that he's moved on.

He entered the restaurant with a forced smile, he can't show his sister his tired or sad face, he's tired of making them worry about him. The waiter showed him the table and he saw his sister with her son sitting down and laughing about something, "Noona! Yoojin!" he called and they both looked at him, still laughing.

"Chanyeol-ah!", his sister stood up and hugged him, he hugged her back and kissed her forehead. "Hi there, baby." he also greeted his nephew with a kiss on the forehead. "How are you?" she asked.

Their dinner consisted of telling her sister about his day and his sister and her son also telling her about what they were doing today. He bit back the urge to tell her sister that Baekhyun is back for the sole reason that she does not want to stress her. She was so worried about him meeting the latter so it's just right to not tell her.

But when they started eating, his sister feeding her son occassionaly, he couldn't keep it to himself, he wanted to tell her. If he kept it to himself he's scared he'll combust. "He's back.", he muttered while taking a bite of the steak he ordered.

She looked up at him and raised her eyebrow before feeding her son again, "Who is?", she asked. The male hesitated, contemplating again if he really wantes her to know, but he really can't keep it to himself. "Baekhyun."

"Really? I didn't expect that." she didn't looked at him, she's just looking at her son. She seems calmer than he expected. Did she already knew?

"You already knew?" he asked.

"Nope." she answered again before feeding her son another bite of the food they ordered. "You seem calm.", he stated. She chuckled and looked at him teasingly, "You miss him?"

"Yeah. Yes I do." he honestly said, keeping tears at bay. Her sister looked at him surprised, she thought Chanyeol will be mad but it looked like he was sad, not mad. She looked at him worriedly but the male just smiled. "I'm okay. It's okay." he brushed it off as if it was just a dust in his coat. That made her sister more worried.

"Are you really?", she asked even though it was obvious that his brother wasn't feeling okay. "I think he's married already." he smiled, but his eyes were glassy, as if tears were threatening to fall. "How did you know?"

"I saw him hugging a girl." her sister held his hand and that's when his tears fell. He wiped it and tried to smile, but it hurted so much. 

"He has a son." Yoora choked on her water, spluttering it all over the table. He was shocked and tried to help her by caressing her back. She was still coughing but stopped after a while. "S-son?" she asked, eyes full of curiousity. 

"Yes, a son."

It was the same morning for Baekhyun, same routine. He asked his kind neighbour to look after his son who is still sick but his fever went down so he's just making him rest. Jennie got a job so she won't be able to take care of Youngjae anymore.

He wanted to not go to work especially since his son was extra clingy to him today becayse he was sick. It took a lot of crying and coaxing before his son agreed to let his dad go. He couldn't just tell Chanyeol that his son is sick, it would cause a lot of problems.

The latter had a personal lunch meeting with his family, so Baekhyun was left in the office. He went down to the marketing team because that's where Jennie works. He'll ask her to eat lunch with him.

He entered ang greeted the few people that was still in there before going to Jennie's desk. "Hey. Let's eat?" he asked, she nodded almost to quickly, looking hungry.

She stood up and smiled at him, her eyes looked so tired, he can't helo but chuckle at that. Their co-workers started teasing them, asking if they were dating and such but they both just laughed it off, what's the point of answering? they'll continue to tease them anyways.

They sat at the cafeteria, the secluded part. Baekhyun hates the noise whenever he eats, he likes to be quiet. They both fell into a comfortable silence and started eating. After eating, they still had 30 minutes left, so they started chatting about his son. "How's he by the way?" the girl asked, worriedly.

"His fever went down, but he's a bit cranky. He cried a lot in the morning because he wants me to take care of him but I had to work so I just asked our neighbor to look after him. "Poor baby. You could've stayed."

"Can't. The president's busy." he replied. He suddenly got reminded of Chanyeol, he didn't had the chance to say thank you to him yesterday for driving him to the hospital. He was so worried about Youngjae that he just bolted out of the car to go straight to his son.

"I met Youngjae's dad again." he said and the girl looked at him worriedly and held his hand, she knows the whole story about what happened, but she doesn't know that it's Chanyeol. "Are you okay?"

"Honestly? no. I want to tell him about Youngjae. I want to run to him and ask him to take me back again." his tears fell to his cheeks but he was quick to wipe it, someone could've seen him. The girl sat by his side, caressing his back, comforting him.

"It hurts so much. I want to tell him I missed him, I still love him, and I want to marry him just like what I told him six years ago. I feel so bad for leaving him, for making his life a mess." he kept wipping his tears.

The girl kept on comforting him but he kept on crying. "I saw him have a breakdown but I couldn't even hug him and hold him close." he sobbed, it feels like his tears would never stop. "Ugh, why am I crying, I feel gross." they both laughed.

They fell into a comfortable silence again, Jennie was still caressing his back. He kind of felt better because he told someone what he felt. It's really nice to have someone as your friend. "Take care of Youngjae if you go home earlier than me, okay?" she nodded and smiled at him.

Before he could say another word he felt someone standing beside him, they looked up and saw Chanyeol looking at them, "Lunch's over. Why are you two still down here?" he asked, his eyes unreadable. They both quickly grabbed their thing and stood up. "What time are you going home? Do I need to cook dinner?" Jennie asked. 

The shorter male panicked, he did not want Chanyeol to misinterpret things between him and Jennie. "I'll text you if I'm able to go home for dinner." he asked before walking away to throw the trash. The taller male followed him, and he can feel him burying holes in his back, he was staring intently at him.

When they reached Chanyeol's office he just sat on the couch and helped him organize papers needed for the brand new issue of the magazine. He can still feel the taller's eyes on him, it's starting to make him feel uncomfortable so he looked back at him.

"Do you want to say something, sir?"

"Why....why did you leave back then?" that took the shorter by surprise. He didn't expect him to ask that question so soon. He didn't know what to say, is he going to tell him the truth? is he going to make excuses?

"I c-can't. I'm sorry." He can't tell him, he's not allowed to. He needs to keep it to himself. He doesn't deserve to get more hurt than he is now, the shorter thought.

"Then, I'll wait. Until you tell me." the taller smiled at him, as if he was telling him that he was okay. His tears fell at that, he felt so guilty. "How—how can you smile like that? I made your life a mess, Chanyeol." he sobbed, he wanted to hug him and tell him the real reason why he left.

"Yeah. You made my life a mess yet you do not even want to fix it. You owe me a damn reason but you would not even give me one!" he flinched in surprise, the taller was mad, it showed in his eyes. His tears kept coming again, he couldn't help but hate himself more and more. "I-i'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he kept on apologizing while sobbing, he deserved it.

"Would your sorry take away the pain in my heart? Would your damn sorry give me back the time wasted crying for you? I yearned for you every single day, Baekhyun! You could atleast tell me what was wrong, you could atleast say goodbye!" the taller was so furious he couldn't even cry. 

Baekhyun was still sobbing, he bit back the urge to just explode and tell him whatever reason he had. He wants to go against everything to be with Chanyeol again, but he couldn't. "I love y-you." he whispered. That's when Chanyeol's tears fell, they were both crying.

"You don't leave the person you love, Baekhyun. You stay for them." he sobbed at that. He didn't deserve him, Chanyeol deserved someone better, so much better than him. "You're dismissed. Go home for today." he nodded and stifled a sob, it will cause problems if someone saw him crying while coming out of the president's room so he wipes his tears quickly.

He took a taxi to go home, he texted Jennie that she did not need to come to their house because he'll be home. His eyes was still swollen and small sobs escaped his lips. His heart ached so much for Chanyeol, he couldn't even give him closure or any reason why he left.

His heart also yearned for him every single day, it wasn't just him. He couldn't leave him but he had to. The night before he left, while Chanyeol was sleeping soundly beside him, he received a text that he should leave before the sun rises. He couldn't knowing it'll break his fiancé, it'll make his life a mess, but he couldn't just stay either. His father will be damned.

His mind travelled to the day before he left. He was on his way back home from the hospital, the doctor told him he was pregnant, Chanyeol would be so happy if he heard the news. He went first to his fiancé's grandmother's ward to greet them, a mistake he shouldn't have done.

He entered the room and noticed that only Chanyeol's grandmother and grandfather was there. He greeted them and proceeded to sit beside the hospital bed. The woman smiled at him and he smiled back, squeezing her hand. Then she dropped the bomb, 'I don't want you for my grandson.' Baekhyun smile dropped at that, he thought the woman was happy for the both of them but she actually wasn't.

He was confused and betrayed, he didn't know what to answer. He knows he could not leave him, so he disagreed at first, telling her that Chanyeol is very important for him. But the woman could not be persuaded, she wasn't going to change her mind any time now. That's when Baekhyun heart fell, when they threatened him saying, 'Your father, he's in the prison isn't he? I'll let him rot there for good if you don't break up with my grandson.'

It was evil, wicked. He loved his father so much, he could not do this to him. But he could not leave Chanyeol, either. He had to choose and he chose his father after getting threatened again to put his father on death row. He was so heartbroken, what did he deserve for this to happen to him?

When he left, he turned off his phone, he stayed on a motel nearby, it was what they instructed him. It was unfortunate, really. They didn't even offer him money, that's what dramas do, don't they? He lived there for a week until he got notified that his father died.

He was shocked, how can his father die? He was informed that he had cancer and his time was up. That broke him, he had no one by his side anymore. He left Chanyeol and his father left him. 

He decided to go to his fiancé's grandmother the week after. He asked her to let them be, that he wants to live with her grandson for the rest of his life. She didn't allow Baekhyun to, she was furious. That's where he exploded and told her he was pregnant. The woman got so shocked that she had a heart attack.

He was there with Chanyeol's father when she was pronounced dead. Her heart stopped beating. Chanyeol's father blamed him, he demanded to tell him what happened, why her mother died when Baekhyun was in the room with him.

He saw Chanyeol on the floor, crying, the same day. He felt so guilty, Chanyeol loved his grandmother so much. If he just did not told her that he was pregnant, she would've been alive by now. Chanyeol's father was quick to kick him out of the hospital and told him to never come back in their lives. Until now, he blamed himself for what happened.

That's when he knew about her mother's affair, how he had a halfbrother, she apologized and persuaded Baekhyun to live with them, he agreed for the sake of his son and their health. His half brother was none other than Kim Jongin or the model, Kim Kai. That's why he was so mad at him when he met him at the pahotoshoot.

When Youngjae was born, he couldn't stomach living with her mother and her family, he felt so sick just thinking about it, so he left. He moved to an apartment that he could pay with his savings, and that's when he met Jennie. They raised Youngjae together, that's why he's so thankful for her.

When his son turned two, he went back to Chanyeol's family house because he did not see him on their shared house. He rang the doorbell and his ex-fiancé's father was the one who opened the door, he was furious. Baekhyun got on his knees to let him be with Chanyeol again, to let him be together with him, but he was quick to disagree. His ex-fiancé's mother and sister was there watching the scene unraveling. They just stood there.

He was about to leave when Chanyeol's mother and sister stopped him. They walked him out and even helped him grab a taxi, and payed for it. They told him that they'd fix it, he just have to keep fighting. He held onto that for years, but a lot of time has passed and he's still not with Chanyeol, he can't even tell him the reason why he left.

He snapped back on the present when the driver told him that they reached his apartment complex. He went inside and he was welcomed by his son with a smile brighter than the sun, he chuckled at that.

His son kept on kissing his face because he noticed that his papa's eyes was swollen, an indication that he cried. "Papa, why were you crying?" he asked, eyes innocently looking at his papa.

"Nothing, baby. Papa was just watching a sad movie." He lied. He kissed his son's cheeks and carried him to their bedroom while he'll cook pancakes, it's his son's favorite. He was about to leave but his son stopped him, saying, "I want to cuddle with Papa." and Baekhyun being weak for his son, stayed in bed and just cuddled with him until night time arrived.

They heard a knock on the door and Youngjae got excited, he really liked it whenever they got visitors. They went to the door and opened it, seeing Jennie holding a paper bag that he was sure had food on it. "Noona! I missed you so much." he hugged Jennie and she carried him while laughing. His son treats Jennie like her older sister, he grew attached to her because she was there growing up.

They were eating dinner when his son spoke, "There's a family day tomorrow in school, are we going to attend?" he ruffled his son's hair, they always attended the family day every year, but since Jennie has a job, he's not sure if she'll be able to go. "Sure. I'm not sure about noona though, she has work." he said, smiling.

"I'll attend for our Youngjae, for sure! It's not complete without me." she chuckled. His son's face brightened at that. It would really not be complete without her.

He didn't expect to see the Park siblings there, though. It was just a normal day, the same family day that happens annually but this time, Baekhyun's family was complete, coincidentally.

It was when he bought a juice for his son and he bumped into a woman that caused her bag to fall. He apologized and helped her fix her bag. When he looked up, he saw Yoora's face looking at him, surprised. "Baek?" she asked.

"Noona, I told you there was—" Chanyeol stopped in his words when he saw Baekhyun, mind travelling from their encounter yesterday. "Baekhyun?" he asked, surprised.

"Uncle Hyunnie!" he saw his son's bestfriend, Yoojin, approaching him. He jumped in his arms and he carried him, twirling him around. "Mommy! This is the one I told you about! Uncle Hyunnie! Youngjae's papa!" 

That's when the three of them dropped their jaws, Baekhyun and Yoora was because of surprise, and Chanyeol because the name of his ex-fiancé's son was a name they thought of naming their future child. "Noona, he's your son?" he asked, putting Yoojin back on her arms. "Yeah, he is."

That's when he heard someone shout his name, "PAPA!" it was so loud everyone looked at the kid running to his father's arms. Baekhyun carried him and kissed his cheek although he has sweat all over his face. "Noona has to go." he says while his head is buried in Baekhyun's neck.

Jennie then followed suit, appearing at his side, bowing to the two Parks. "Baek, I have to go, Miss Jieun is calling me." he nodded at that, his son waved at her with a sweetflying kiss, "Byebye, noona! I love you!" 

"Is she your girlfriend?" Yoora asked, his eyes widened at that and he shooked his head, "No! W-we're just friends." he said. He grabbed his towel to wipe his son's face. "Youngjae, baby, I told you to always wipe you face didn't I?" his son just giggled at that, kissing his papa's cheeks.

"Papa, can I play with Yoojin? We'll just ride the swing there." He pointed the playground near the entrance, he putted him down and he ran with his bestfriend to the park. "Noona, would you mind looking after him for a bit? I need to go to the restroom real quick." Yoora nodded at that following his son and her son.

He went to the restroom to wash his hands and his face, he couldn't believe his son met the father he longed for all this time. He stepped out when he noticed Chanyeol, standing at the door. He decided to ignore him, not ready for a confrontation but the taller man stopped him by asking a question, "Is he mine?" his heart stopped at that.

He can't tell him, his father would get custody for his son. "No." he replied, although he's sure just by looking at his face. He was a carbon copy of Chanyeol, even their ears was the same. He walked away but the galler spoke again, "Is he that model's then? That Kim Kai?"

"No. He's mine. My child. No one else's." he attempted to walk away but he just couldn't. He had to clear his relationship with Jongin. "Chanyeol? Kai is my half-brother." the taller's eyes widened in shock, his jaw even dropped. That's when he walked away to get his son.

When he reached the playground, he saw Yoora seating on the bench and he sat beside her, watching both their sons playing. "You should join us, we'll be having dinner with Mom." he smiled at that, Yoora was still the same, she never changed, still kind as ever.

"No need. I'm not sure if I'm welcome to join you." he chuckled bitterly. He badly wanted to tell her about Youngjae, but it would not guarantee him staying with his son. "Why wouldn't you be welcomed?" he heard Chanyeol asked. 

"Well, we're not together anymore. I have no reason to have dinner with your mom." he was about to leave but Yoora stopped her, "Introduce your son to her. She'll like that." He was tempted to give Youngjae a happy family, but he couldn't. He would not risk losing his son. So he disagreed again but she had no plans on stopping, "His ears are just the same as Chanyeol's. His eyes, his nose, even the way he walks resembles my brother."

He looked back at them, desperation to know the truth was evident in their eyes. But he stood firm in his ground, he would not risk his son. So he just walked away to seat on the bench in the other side, it would be better like this. He'll tell Chanyeol when he's sure that he'll be able to keep his son safe from his father.

They met again on a coffee shop where Baekhyun buys his son's favorite cheesecake. Youngjae was sleeping in his arms, passed out from exhaustion. He had a lot on his hands so he put the bags down on the table to fix his son's posture in his arms. Why did he even think it would be a good idea to allow Jennie to go home?

That's when he heard someone calling his name, a soothing voice. "Baekhyun?" he looked at her and it was Chanyeol's mother, along with Chanyeol and his sister. Oh no. He's doomed, the woman will absolutely know it's her grandson. "Mrs. Park..."

"Nice meeting you here. Is that your son?" she asked, he nodded, there's no point on turning back now. "Would you mind if I hold him? You look tired, anyways." he nodded, keeping his tears at bay, he met Chanyeol's eyes and that almost made him cry. "Careful, he's sleeping." he says.

When he was in Chanyeol's mother's arms, he buried his face on her neck, continuing his sleep. Her tears fell, so does Baekhyun's. "Thank you for raising him well." 

"Why wouldn't I? He's my son after all." he sobbed, meeting Chanyeol's teary eyes. It looked like his son heard it because he wakes up, "Papa? Who are you?" he asked rubbing his eyes. He looked around, looking for his papa when he saw him crying again. "Papa, why are you crying? Are they bad people?" 

"No, baby. They're kind people." but his son was not convinced because his Papa was still crying. He squirmed and held his arms up directing to his papa, "Papa~" he whined, he didn't want to be separated from his father. Baekhyun took him and his small hands wiped his tears and kissed him on the cheeks, "Don't cry, papa. I love you." he chuckled at that and kissed his son's forehead.

"We'll be going, now. He needs to rest." he bidded his goodbye but before he could leave Chanyeol stopped him. "I'll drive you home." He grabbed their bags and went straight to the exit. He bowed and wave goodbye, asking his son to do the same.

They fell into silence on their way back, Youngjae sleeping once again in his papa's arms. "He's also my son, isn't he?" he heard Chanyeol ask, there's no point of denying but he still didn't want to tell him.

"I kind of knew, you know?" he was surprised at that, he looked at the male, brows furrowed and surprise evident in his eyes, "What do you mean?"

"You came back at our house, two years after you left didn't you? I knew you were there, I saw you. You still had your spare key, and you looked in my bedroom, but you didn't notice me on the garden. You left a paper bag on the kitchen counter and left. I wanted to stop you from going, and even call the police on you for breaking in so you could just stay there." the taller chuckled and Baekhyun had his eyes wide in shock.

"You left a mug that says 'superdad' in it. I was curious at first, but I kind of had that conclusion. In the back of your mind you wanted to tell me about him, didn't you?" he had to stop himself from nodding because he did want to tell him about his son, he knew Chanyeol would be happy.

When they reached Baekhyun's apartment he was about to leave when he asked, "Please just tell me why you left. I'd leave you two alone, even if it hurts, just tell me why." he sounded so desperate, the shorter wanted to tell him, but he couldn't. 

He opened the car door, grabbed his bags and walked away, without looking back. The sight left Chanyeol heartbroken again, but he did not see that Baekhyun was crying, dragging his feet to walk away, to not run to him.

Before he left, Baekhyun looked back at his car with tears in his eyes and mouthed, 'I love you, my Chanyeol.' before going inside and never going back. That confused him, why would he tell him he loves him when he wouldn't even tell him the reason why he left?

Chanyeol drove away but he made sure to say that he loves his Baekhyun back before he left the apartment complex, he still had two months and a half to know the truth.

The next time he meets his son again, it was when he was on his way to a meeting. Baekhyun received a call from the school saying that Youngjae was involved in a fight. He was worried, Baekhyun keeps on telling the person he was calling that his son was not the type to get involved into fights.

His secretary was biting his nails in anxiousness, he couldn't help but also feel worried about his son. "Kyungmin? Please go to XX School." the shorter looked at him, as if relieved that he was also worriedfor him. He held his hand and squeezed it, smiling.

They were both hurrying to go to the principal's office, both worried for their son. They entered and saw his son sobbing and another kid with his mom looking angry. "Chanyeol, kindly carry your son first I'll talk to them." his heart melted when he referred to Youngjae as his son. It wasn't the time to feel happy so the both went inside and Chanyeol was quick to carry his son and exited the door.

When the door closed his son cried loudly, as if having a tantrum, "PAPA!" he cried loudly holding up his arms to the direction of the door, as if asking for his father.

He distanced his son to the principal's office so he would not hear anything they were talking about. Youngjae was still sobbing in his neck, his arms wrapped tightly on his father's neck. "It's m-my fault. Papa would be scolded by t-the scary p-p-principal." he said in between his sobs. Chanyeol just caressed his back comforting his son.

"He told me that papa was a s-slut. His mom said that it was used for people like my papa who ends up with a m-mistake like m-me." he sobbed, the taller's brows furrowing at what he said. Who do they think he is for talking to Baekhyun and his son that way?

"The teacher said that s-slut was a b-bad word." he sobbed again, and Chanyeol tried to comfort him by sitting him down the chair, wiping his tears, and kissing his forehead. "We'll defend papa from the bad guys, okay?" and Youngjae's eyes had a glint of determination when he nodded at him.

"You're not a mistake, Youngjae, okay? Your papa loves you so much."

He went back to the office, leaving Youngjae in the chair, with a promise that he'll defend his papa. Before he even opened the door he heard the mom of the other kid shouting, "You should raise your son better!", she scoffs at him, "What did I expect, you're a single dad anyways.", Chanyeol's blood boiled at that, he twisted the door knob and the door almost opened when he heard Baekhyun answer with a scoff, "Maybe you should try to raise your son better. He's raised by a mother and a father yet his attitude is trash." he smirked, "What did I expect? his mom has a trash attitude just like him anyways."

His heart swelled with pride, Baekhyun was a brave man, he'll never let himself be insulted. "I'm sorry for the way my son acted but you should teach your son some good manners." he bowed at the principal, bidding his goodbye, and the principal nodded at him signalling him to go on. When he's outside, he flinched in surprise seeing Chanyeol standing there. "Where's Youngjae?"

He pointed the chair and Baekhyun quickly ran to his son, carrying him and hugging him tight. "Baby, don't go around punching people just to defend papa, hm?" his son nodded at that and looked down, feeling guilty. "Shall we go?" he asked them and Baekhyun nodded.

Kyungmin already left so they took a taxi, it was almost six, so Chanyeol just cancelled his dinner meeting. The smaller kept on apologizing, feeling guilty for bothering Chanyeol but the taller just smiled and told him he wasn't being a bother.

Baekhyun invited him inside and he noticed that his apartment was the size of his office on the company, it was small. He's told to seat in the couch while the smaller prepares to give him an iced tea. "Um, I'm sorry if it's small, it's just the two of us, so.." his voice trailed off. Youngjae went out of the bathroom after changing his clothes, "Papa, can you make me a warm milk?" he asked and his papa nodded.

They were sitting on the couch, only his son's voice was heard because he was telling him about his day. "Youngjae-ah, do you remember when you were asking where your other papa is?" he looked at Baekhyun in surprise, not knowing what was happening, his heart was thumping in his chest.

Baekhyun smiled at him and held his hand, "He's your other papa, Youngjae." his son looked at him, his eyes teary. "Go ahead, hug him." he immediately jumped in Chanyeol's arms and they all cried. It was such a beautiful scene, if anyone saw them, they would look like a beautiful and happy family.

"Papa, what should I call him?" they both laughed at that, his son definitely got Baekhyun's innocence. "How about daddy?" the smaller ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek. "Daddy can you stay here?" the taller nodded and smiled at him. "Of course, baby."

They spent their nights talking until his son fell asleep on his bed. He tucked him in bed and went outside to look for Baekhyun.  
"Baek—" he stopped his words when he saw him crying while holding a picture of them together. "Hey, what's up?" the smaller asked.

He sat down beside him and wiped his dried tears. "Tell me." he kissed Baekhyun's forehead. "I'll protect you, I'll protect us."

He cried harder at that, he felt so relieved, like a weight was lifted in his chest. It ached less, the taller's presence comforting him. He nodded and wiped his tears, this time, he'll tell his love the truth and he will not leave any details out.

He woke up with a smile, seeing Chanyeol and Youngjae sleeping while hugging each other, it felt like a dream come true. He stood up, he needs to cook breakfast for the both of them. He grabbed his phone, looking at the messages and emails he received, he noticed that there was a text from an unknown number saying, 'We're filing for full custody, get ready.' his heart dropped.

He grabbed his coat and immediately went to the door to go to the Park's house. He was in a hurry that he forgot his phone by the dining table. He was so nervous, he can't lose his son, it will break him.

He went straight to the main door of the house, he opened it, seeing Chanyeol's mother, sister, and brother-in-law, talking. "Baekhyun? Why are you here?" his mind was a mess, he had to talk to Chanyeol's father. "Where's your husband?" he asks keeping his tears in bay, Chanyeol's mom pointed the door to their left, the door to the office of Chanyeol's father.

He opened the door and saw Chanyeol's father seating in his office chair with a smirk, "Oh, I didn't expect to see you this soon, Baekhyun." even though he badly wants to punch his face he had to swallow his pride for his son. He bowed down to him, knees and head on the ground as if begging, "Let me stay with my son please." his tears fell when he heard a chuckle. "Why would I? he's my grandson. He's a Park."

"Please. I'm begging you. Let me stay with him. I can't live without him, sir." he was so desperate, so desperate to live with his son. "Stay away from my family, from my son. You don't deserve him. You're nothing but a filthy son of a criminal, who leeches on Chanyeol for money." he sobbed, the insults was hurting him so much, but he would not say anything, he needs his son so he could live.

"What makes you different from all those filthy bastards, father?" he heard Chanyeol speak, Baekhyun looked up, surprise evident in his face. "Stand up, Baekhyun." he commanded but the smaller could not stand up, he has to beg for his son.

Chanyeol grabbed his arms and stood him up. He felt Chanyeol's anger, he sees the anger in his eyes. "How could you stoop down this low? Aren't you tired of ruining Baekhyun?" he grabbed his wrists, walking out of the office, his mind was a mess, he feels like he's going crazy. He noticed his son standing with Chanyeol's mom. Youngjae ran to him and he was quick to carry him.

Before they could even leave, his father shouted, "He killed your grandmother, Chanyeol!" the smaller stopped in his tracks, guilt eating him up. "I-i'm sorry." he said looking at Chanyeol's eyes.

"See? He's guilty of—" he was interrupted when Chanyeol spoke, "It's not his fault. You're the only one finding someone to blame." his father gasped at that.

"You're taking his side?! Your grandmother raised you!" the taller felt more furious at that. "And I am so thankful for that. I'll be forever indebted by her because she raised me to be a great man. But that doesn't mean she had a control over my life. She told Baekhyun to stay away from me and if he didn't she threatened to put her dad on the death row." everyone in the room gasped at what he said. Everyone's eyes was full of surprise.

"I was raised by my mother to do what is right, father. If you do not believe what I'm saying then ask your father, he was there when it happened." he turned his back again, attempting to leave but his father spoke again, "If she told you to leave him, she might've had a good reason. Respect her wishes."

"Both of you took away my happiness! Baekhyun was the one who made me the happiest! He was my everything! He understood me better than all of you did. How can you even comfort me at night when you knew the sole reason why I was crying? You all knew what torture Baekhyun was receiving and you shut your mouths instead of protecting him! You're disgusting, for ruining someone's life like that." he was crying at his point, he was so mad and furious, he might punch someone.

"He's my mom, Chanyeol. I lost her because of him." his father softly said, "You're also my father. This kid's grandfather. You were supposed to fight for my happiness, not ruin it." everyone was silent after that. He walked away hand in hand with Baekhyun and his son.

Chanyeol drove them to his house, the house they use to share before they were separated. "Baby, do you want to go the room and play? Papa and I will talk about something, okay?" the child nodded and ran excitedly to the room, holding a tablet that his father gave him.

He grabbed a water and gave it to Baekhyun, the smaller still sobbing. "Hey, you okay?" he asked and the latter smiled at him, nodding. "I'm sorry for what happened—" he hushed him, telling him it's not his fault. He sat beside him and hugged him, "I love you." he says.

"I love you too. Thank you for defending me there." the latter sniffed, and he can feel his smile on his chest. "No problem. It feels good to be able to protect you and our son."

They both laughed at how it sounded, they both felt complete and contented. "Do you still hate me for leaving you?" he sighed.

"Kind of. You could've told me. We could've sneaked out and protected our relationship." Baekhyun chuckled at what he said, making him smile. "This is so tiring." he says, kissing his Baekhyun on the nose, "I'm glad I have you now."

They spent their day together, telling stories about Youngjae's childhood while their son occassionally giggled at some of their stories. It felt surreal, having both of them in their shared house. It feels so good, he might cry if all lf this was just a dream.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun shared an intimate night, making love when they were sure that their son was fast asleep. It felt nice, being one with Baekhyun again. It feels like he completed himself. They shared a kiss before passing out from exhaustion. He loves him, and the same goes for Baekhyun.

The next morning they were greeted by his mother and sister, apologizing. It wasn't easy, but Chanyeol told them that he was thankful that they apologized. He'll forgive them when he's ready. His heart still ached whenever he'll think about Baekhyun crying every night because he can't be with Chanyeol.

His father never visited them. Not even once. But he didn't care. He had his family beside him and they were happy, that's more important.

Two years has passed. His son was already eight and Baekhyun was still by his side. He never felt happier in his life. 

A lot has happened throughout the years, Baekhyun is now a freelance writer, with Chanyeol telling him to work at home so he'll have time to rest and spend his time with their son. The smaller agreed because he liked the idea of spending more time with his son.

They got married a year ago, it was both a memorable day for the both of them, it was the happiest day for Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Chanyeol's father attended, they both expected him to create a scene but he just apologized. They're still working on forgiving him, but that time will come.

Baekhyun came into terms with his mother's family. He and Jongin are now okay, they weren't fighting anymore, okay, maybe a little, but they don't fight as worse like the past. He brings Youngjae there every weekends so he can spend time with them. It made him feel so contented, it was a dream come true, a hapoy family.

Now, he and his son is preparing for a surprise dinner for Chanyeol. They just recieved a good news and Baekhyun can't wait to tell him.

When Chanyeol arrived and saw the candle lit pathway, he immediately smiled. He's so lucky for his husband and son. "Baekhyun? Youngjae?" he tried to find them but they were not there. It was just him, no one is even making a sound.

He flinched in surprise when someone held his back. It was Baekhyun and his son. "Surprise! Did you like your surprise, Daddy?" he was jumping up and down excited for his father's reply. "Of course, baby. Thank you." he kissed both his husband's and son's forehead.

They started eating the steak Baekhyun cooked and of course, Chanyeol being whipped for his husband, keeps on telling him that it tasted delicious. In the middle of eating Baekhyun spoke, "I need to tell you something." he looked up at him, wiping his mouth with tha napkin. "What is it?"

He drank his water, "I'm pregnant."

Perhaps, Chanyeol choked on his medium rare steak.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!


End file.
